Ellpagg
Ellpagg (also known as The Knight) is the son of Uriel. Formerly the Prince of Elysia and Arkn Knight of Battle, Madness, and Beetles, he lost his identity after being stripped of his powers in the Infernous. He went on to become the founder and ruler of Arkassia. During the End Times, he assisted the Arknza in fighting (and defeating The Carver) Currently, Ellpagg is part of the Hethe pantheon of Universe X, where he is revered as the God of Battle, Beetles, and Mind. Ellpagg appears as the main protagonist of ''The Knight Shift'', a supporting character in Michael's Camera, and a major character in the Arknthology as a whole. History Backstory Early Life Uriel, the second king of Elysia, was born in the Infernous in a union between the Arkn King Gilgamesh and The Carver. At birth, Uriel was imbued with raw Hethian power, courtesy of The Carver himself; this same Hethian blood caused Uriel to absorb The Infernous's energy at his conception. As a young man, Uriel realized his connection to The Infernous and tried to re-enter the realm; the act awakened the latent energy within him, which combined with the raw power of The Infernous in a massive outburst, creating an infant child. Uncertain of how he did it, Uriel named the child Ellpagg and raised him as his own son, unaware that Ellpagg was, in fact, Carver's own seed. As a young would-be knight, Ellpagg trained under Raphael. He was known for being arrogant, cocky, and impatient, disrespecting his elders and even attacking members of The Choir to test his strength."Book of the Mother - 3", Book of The Mother. Raphael described him as not being the best fighter, and still learning his purpose. Nevertheless, Ellpagg went on to fight in the Second Arkn-Dekn War alongside Raphael and his father. He wielded Raphael's former weapon, the cane sword ''Dragonier'', and racked up a high kill count (which he claimed rivaled Raphael's)."Book of the Mother - 1", Book of the Mother. Secretly, however, Ellpagg was unsure of himself, and longed to prove that he was more than just a knight or a royal—especially to his father. Betrayal Multiple eternities after The Carver had slain Gilgamesh and departed from The Golden Cities, the Arkn Lords (including Lazarus Delphar) gathered together and plotted to kill The Carver in his own realm. Expecting to use Uriel, they were instantly declined when he told them that he was not about to slay a brother, moral or immoral. Unable to depend on Uriel, they found the next best candidate in Ellpagg: the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and (strangely) Beetles'. ' Unaware of the non-choice selection, Ellpagg eagerly volunteered for the mission, believing that he was being sent to talk sense into The Carver and convince him to "turn back to the light" (when in actuality he had already been selected by the Arkn Lords, who were betraying him). Before his departure, Uriel gave Ellpagg one of his most prized possessions: a revolver, which he had received from Edgar Kharon as a boy. The Knight (TKS, Act I) Ellpagg was escorted into The Infernous, accompanied by two disguised Dekn (one of whom was The Carver himself)."[The Knight|[1 The Knight]]", The Knight Shift. Stripped of his weapons, memories, and armor (which transformed into an armor-esque hoodie), he was led to believe that he was an ordinary human called "The Knight", headed to a costume party with his friends. After a staged car accident, the group sought help in a nearby "house", which was actually Knight's personal cell. After coming across his confiscated weapon, Dragonier, The Knight's began to experience emotional flashbacks of killing Dekn on the battlefield. This caused his true personality to begin to surface, turning his eyes bright blue and his behavior irritable and hostile. Eventually, he attacked and seemingly killed the rest of the party with a handgun."[The Knight|[1 The Knight]]", The Knight Shift. Knight awoke to find himself alone, and proceeded to undergo various torments involving himself and a camera, from isolation, mind-bending illusions, monster attacks, and starvation, to mutilations by Persophelus Redgrave. The camera was given a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of Knight's imprisonment, allowing the Arkn and Dekn to watch his torment. Throughout this time, Knight declared that he would find a way out. Eight eternities into Ellpagg's imprisonment, The Carver emerged and began his personal torments of The Knight. During a break in the torture, Carver gave Knight his revolver, and told him that he could use it to escape. Knight tried shooting his reflection in a bathroom mirror, but this ended up killing him instead. With Ellpagg "dead", The Carver took his form and allowed himself to be rescued by the Fragmented Hethe, Malek, who delivered him to Cedric Kharon's party. Learning Carver's Plans (MC, S2) Once Ellpagg recovered, and The Carver's ruse was discovered, Malek returned to The Infernous and rescued the real Ellpagg. Now outside the Infernous, and having regained some of his memories, Ellpagg believed that he stood the best chance of uncovering Carver's plans by finding his Guarded Human, Michael Knight (a supposed ArknAngel). Ellpagg visited Michael in his third reality and took him over, instructing him to fetch a letter from R.G.L. containing information about the ArknAngels."The Letter", Michael's Camera. However, Michael was discovered by The Carver, who drew out Ellpagg (causing him to possess Michael). After sparring, Ellpagg and The Carver sat down for a chat over tea, and Ellpagg was able to learn Carver's plans. Immediately after this, however, Carver tricked him into returning to The Infernous (and having his recent memories wiped), under the ruse that the Hethe needed to see him in person. Aside to this, Carver himself was sent to The Infernous a short time later by a bullet to the skull, courtesy of the so-called "fallen Hethe", Edgar Kharon. The Shift (TKS, Act II) Back in The Infernous, Ellpagg and The Carver found themselves imprisoned together. Now in possession of some of his memories, and aware that escape was indeed possible, Ellpagg promised The Carver that they would get out together. However, The Infernous began molding to Carver's fears, causing them to be separated and Ellpagg to see Carver as an attacking Lurker; Carver, still reeling from facing an illusion of an evil, corrupted Ellpagg, likewise attacked Ellpagg. Ellpagg demanded to know why Carver had murdered his grandfather, Xeth'i'stral; Carver ordered him to be silent, but Ellpagg mocked him, pointing out that for all his threats, The Carver couldn't permanently kill him in The Infernous. The two of them fought, and Ellpagg (despite being badly wounded) emerged the victor; he mocked The Carver's weakness before the Cloud9 stream, calling him a "pathetic excuse for a Dekn" and proclaiming that if Carver didn't try to escape with him, he would kill him for his cowardice. Ellpagg went off alone and confessed his fears to the Cloud9 audience. Returning to The Carver, he discovered that their fight had left Carver bleeding. Unaware of why this had happened, Ellpagg found out that The Carver's human vessel was slowly taking over in The Infernous, turning him mortal; this meant that the injuries he had sustained, while appearing minor, would end up killing him. Ellpagg frantically tried to find a fix to this. Learning that the Hethe traveled through the Infinity Hallway, he ran up to try to find them. As he reached the Hallway, however, The Carver seemingly died, causing his powers to transfer to the nearest conduit: Ellpagg. This stripped Ellpagg of his Arkn traits and gave him the powers of a Dekn Lord, along'' with all of his stolen memories — plus The Carver's. He also gained a form of cosmic awareness; as this suddenly hit him, he learned of the Arkn Lords' plans to betray him and turn him into a Dekn Lord, in order to show the Arkn the depths to which the Dekn could sink. Ellpagg gouged his eyes out in anguish as he felt his wings being destroyed. After recovering, Ellpagg equipped himself with a new pair of metallic wings and went to search for The Carver. To his dismay, he found only an empty Infernous, with no trace of The Carver anywhere. In desperation, he returned to the Infinity Hallway, but found it empty as well. Enraged, Ellpagg decided to raise up new allies; using his newly-amplified powers over time, he used the Hallway's doors to find and awaken the Arknangels. First, he gave Tobias Kestler a note that said "YOU'RE TAKING THEM WRONG". Next, he inserted himself into Michael Knight's second reality and declared himself Michael's Guardian Arkn; after warning Redgrave not to mess with Michael, he tore open a portal to a new reality and shoved Michael through it. Returning to his own time and The Infernous, Knight went to find Uriel, now known as Alex Winter; he tore up three pieces of paper (reading "FIND. AND. RECORD."), which would inevitably lead to Alex's awakening. Ellpagg angrily denounced his role as a Dekn Lord and severed all ties to the Arkn, declaring himself to be his own entity: the God of Beetles. He vowed to establish a new, truly good party that would bring an end to the War at any cost. The Cloud9 stream then shut down, referencing what looked like editing errors as the reason (when in reality, Ellpagg had escaped and was coming for the viewers). Ellpagg went on a rampage, butchering the Cloud9's viewing audience who had enjoyed watching his torment."11) The Fib", ''The Knight Shift: End Times. His vengeance sated for the time being, the self-proclaimed "God of Beetles" traveled into The Beyond, where he found (and tamed) a massive stag-like being; on the back of this creature, he created the city of Arkaissa, where all neutral individuals could live in safety. Guardian Arkn (MC, S2) Ellpagg appeared through Michael Knight, claiming to be his Guardian Arkn (when in reality, he was already in his post-Arkn shift stage). Ellpagg took control of Michael and taught him how to .hop, making him shoot himself in the head with his revolver. While the two were .hopping, they ended up in a timeline where they were stalked by a Lurker; Michael claimed that he had encountered lurkers before, but Ellpagg was unable to see the creature through Michael's vessel, causing them to nearly be killed. Michael confessed that he had actually encountered The Condor (a Sethe), and Ellpagg punished him for his dishonesty with a self-inflicted beating, informing Michael that he and the other Arkn weren't "the good guys". Ellpagg hoped that showing Michael the truth of the Arkn would drive him towards neutrality. However, his efforts failed, as his abusive and controlling behavior caused Michael to begin aligning himself with the Dekn instead. Michael started following Redgrave's instructions, and began plotting to hunt down the other Arknangels. Ellpagg returned and warned Michael to stop interacting with Toby and Alex, but Michael ignored him, and proceeded to head into The Beyond to retrieve his doll, Dale. The End Times Begin (TKS: ET) Several weeks after Ellpagg escaped from The Infernous, he learned that Persophelus Crow had declared himself Michael's new Guardian. Ellpagg returned to Michael's house to confront Crow, only to be waylaid by The Carver en route."11) The Fib", The Knight Shift: End Times. By repressing Ellpagg's memories, Carver was able to convince him to re-enter The Infernous via the entrance in Michael's garage. Carver pretended that he and Ellpagg were two friends on their way to a costume party, much like the first time Ellpagg had entered The Infernous. To uphold the ruse, he gave Ellpagg a rubber mask version of his knight's helmet. Eventually, Carver dropped the act and punched Ellpagg in the face. This awakened Ellpagg's true personality, and the two of them fought, with Ellpagg suffering a vicious beatdown that left him bleeding. Carver informed Ellpagg that he had never truly escaped from The Infernous, and had actually been trapped there with him the entire time; he told him that a war was coming, and that (among other things) he'd forced him to cut his hair as a sign of said "upcoming war". After being subjected to various forms of torment and trickery, Ellpagg finally lost patience when The Carver mocked Uriel. He violently attacked Carver, beating him and knocking him out on the floor. As he gazed down at Carver's body, however, the real Carver entered the Garage through a side door, revealing that Ellpagg had actually been interacting with a shade made from an orange. After more trickery and taunting, The Carver admitted that everything the Shade had told Ellpagg had been a lie, and that he Shouldn't trust anything he (or his shades) said. However, Ellpagg still fell for one final trick, after The Carver told him that a garbage bin was an exit from the Garage. Revelations (MC, S3) Michael's new Guardian, Persophelus Crow, ordered him to trap and kill Arkn. Unable to successfully do so, Michael summoned Ellpagg for help. Ellpagg scolded Michael for foolishly allowing himself to end up with Crow as a Guardian; he told Michael that he needed to move him to a new, "correct" strand of .Reality in order for them to "do what they need to do". Ellpagg downed Michael's entire bottle of pills, relinquishing control of his vessel just in time for Michael to undergo a .relapse. Unfortunately, this sent Michael directly into the path of The Hooks Killer, who mortally wounded him. Michael ended up in The Infernous, where he met The Carver. Under the pretense of still being angry with Ellpagg for "leaving him in The Infernous", Carver offered Michael a deal: he would help him escape from the Infernous, in exchange for taking him on as a new Guardian, helping him kill Cecil Xenith, and take over Ellpagg's kingdom of Arkaissa. After Michael was freed, however, he was immediately possessed by The Carver, who revealed that Michael was not a true Arknangel. After becoming aware of Michael's predicament, Ellpagg realized that Michael was actually The Carver's Nephilim son; The Carver had manipulated everyone into thinking Michael was an Arknangel, when in reality he was a half-Arkn, bred to be The Carver's vessel. After conveying this information to his underling, Azrael, Ellpagg used Azrael's body as a shade in order to release a shard of Malek from within Dale. Malek possessed Ellpagg and went off to fight The Carver. Carver escaped, however, and Ellpagg departed in rage and frustration, leaving Azrael behind to hunt the Persophelums (and take up Michael's former camera). When Azrael's hunt for the Persophelums proved unsuccessful (due to the Esragrath Effect starting to kick in), Azrael consulted Ellpagg for help. Ellpagg appeared and possessed Azrael, instructing him to get in contact with Raphael and Cedric Kharon and find a way back into the Infinitium. Before departing, Ellpagg took on a human appearance, trading his armor for street clothes and donning a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes. He warned Azrael not to contact him again, claiming that the next time they met face to face, he would be on the receiving end of Azrael's revolver. The Carver's Puppet (SC,'' S1) 's teddy bear.|left]] Some time later, after Azrael escaped from The Infernous, he summoned Ellpagg (despite the earlier warning against doing so) to inform him that Uriel had made a deal with The Carver for control of The Infernous. A blood-splattered Ellpagg appeared in Azrael's room, and expressed his anger at being interrupted at work (i.e. ruling Arkaissa). Before departing, he beheaded the stuffed bear Azrael had received from Mark as punishment for the disruption. Distraught from this discovery, Azrael met with Lazarus Delphar, who revealed that he was part of the Council that had sent Ellpagg into The Infernous. Azrael insisted that he needed to confront Ellpagg, but Delphar informed him he wasn't ready and agreed to go in his place. Delphar entered the Garage, and confronted Ellpagg; the two of them fought, and Delphar tried to tell him about Uriel's deal with The Carver. Ellpagg didn't believe him, however, and told him to inform the Arknangels that there was a war coming. Ellpagg then departed, leaving Delphar to comment on how sorry he was, and that Ellpagg had deserved better. a fatal blow.]]After hearing Delphar's report, Azrael remarked on how much Ellpagg's personality had changed over time from when he first started training him. Delphar told Azrael that Ellpagg took part of The Carver with him when he left The Infernous; he believed that this aspect was gradually warping Ellpagg's mind, molding him into another version of (or spiritual successor to) The Carver. Suddenly, Ellpagg appeared, causing Azrael to drop his camera and teleport away in fear. Ellpagg told Delphar that he needed to kill Azrael in order to fulfill the prophecy and jump-start the End Times, so that he could kill The Carver; until then (so he claimed) the Arknza were standing in his way. Delphar and Ellpagg fought, which left both of them badly wounded. Ellpagg teleported away, leaving Delphar to die (but not before sending Azrael away with a burst of his own power). Some time later, Ellpagg returned to the Garage. He was irritated by the outcome of his fight with Delphar, complaining that the Arkn Lord wouldn't stay permanently dead. The Carver teased and taunted him by (among other things) shoving an inflatable pickle in his face. Ellpagg, irritated and unwilling to put up with the silly antics, bit a hole in the pickle and tossed it across the room. As punishment for this insolence, Carver beat Ellpagg, (aggravating his stab wound) and puppeted his body while he protested, forcing him to pick up the pickle. The Carver cheerfully reminded Ellpagg that he had the power control of his body whenever and however he desired, and could even continued to do so if Ellpagg were ever to die."Phantom of War", ''Solar's Crimson. Immediately after this, the soul of Gilgamesh—now released from his cell, due to Azrael starting to shut down The Infernous—appeared and took over Ellpagg's vessel. Gilgamesh and The Carver greeted one another warmly, revealing that they had never hated one another and had always been secret partners, working against the Arkn to drive them to war. Gilgamesh apparently left Ellpagg's body for another vessel after this, but continued to return to Ellpagg regularly, using his body to help facilitate Hunting Alex (WW) . |left]] Shortly after this, Ellpagg (under the control of The Carver) awakened Alex Winter. A short time later, he delivered him a video message."Acquaintances", Wayward_Winter.'' '' Using Ellpagg's form, Carver introduced himself to Alex, informing him that he was trying to kill him—and that because of this, Uriel had left Allastar to watch over him. After this warning, Allastar moved Alex to a safe pocket in The Infernous."Ironically Cold", Wayward_Winter. While safely hidden, Alex learned that The Carver was using Ellpagg as a shade to hunt him down, (trying to find "Alex Prime", the vessel for the Scrolls) and that many other versions of himself had already been killed. Teaching Toby (MB789, S3) Shortly after Tobias was transported to his new, inter-dimensional home, Ellpagg (still under The Carver's control) appeared to him."Change of Environment", MedBoy789. He got Toby caught up on all that had recently happened (as Toby had been unconscious for several hours), and told him that Raphael was "kicking Azrael's ass" outside. Ellpagg produced the original note that had awakened Toby; he revealed that he was the one who had written it, and that he was the first to have known that Toby was a prophet. He explained that Toby possessed the DNA of the original, physical human race, and that this enabled him to do things normal humans couldn't (including magic and traveling to Arkn and Dekn territories). Before departing, he instructed Toby to go outside and stop Ralph and Azrael from killing each other. A Violation of Privacy (SC, S2) Roughly a year later, Azrael discovered an old video that had been recorded during Ellpagg's second period of imprisonment in The Infernous. The video showed the friendship that had developed between Ellpagg and The Carver, with Carver trying to protect Ellpagg as The Infernous started to turn against him."18) Let the Past Die", Solar's Crimson. Ellpagg was enraged to see the video on Azrael's channel. He appeared in Azrael's house and knocked him out with a snap of his fingers, taking control of his camera. While Azrael was asleep, Ellpagg recorded a furious message for him."19) Violation", Solar's Crimson Season 2.'' Throughout the video, Ellpagg's voice and the picture were distorted, and he wore Delphar's signature blue scarf as a "trophy" (signifying that he had indeed permanently killed the Arkn Lord at some point). After reprimanding Azrael for uploading his "candids", Ellpagg informed him that he was going to violate his own privacy as punishment. Ellpagg told Azrael that he hated him and the Arknza, because they were preventing him from killing The Carver (claiming that the Arknza didn't want a "fucking monster" like himself getting The Carver's power). He revealed that he had destroyed the teddy bear and killed Delphar not to test Azrael, but out of the hatred he held for him. He ordered Azrael to quit moping, telling him that he didn't get to opt out of being an Arknangel or choose between family (as his siblings, Alex and Elizabeth, were both alive in some fashion) and his destiny. Ellpagg closed out the video by reminding Azrael that a war was coming, and that he and the other Arknangels were going to get the power of the Hethe and fight The Carver, whether he liked it or not. Ellpagg then awakened Azrael with another finger snap and teleported away, dropping the camera. The Battle of the Arknza As the End Times reached their climax, the Battle of the Arknza arrived. Ellpagg—now fully controlled by Gilgamesh—joined The Carver and his armies on the battlefield. Carver killed Raguel, and Raziel and Azrael attempted to converge on him, only for Ellpagg to cut them off. Raziel tried to reason with Ellpagg, but Ellpagg refused to listen and killed him for his efforts. At the moment of Raziel's death, Ellpagg absorbed his spirit, giving him the strength to break free from Gilgamesh's hold and separate from him. Now freed, Ellpagg helped Azrael fight Gilgamesh and defeat him. Azrael was mortally wounded in the process; he told Ellpagg that he was at peace and wanted to die a hero, offering up his power to him. Ellpagg accepted and killed Azrael, absorbing his Hethian power. As the Paradisium was weaponized by Ambriel, the city began destroying the armies of The Carver and Clubs; they attempted to retreat, but were pursued by Ellpagg. As Ellpagg caught up, Carver turned on Clubs and killed him, absorbing him fully into his own power. A fully powered-up Ellpagg and the now fully powered-up Carver fought, as Ambriel and the Paradisium destroyed the army behind them. As the army was defeated, Ambriel's essence died, having exhausted all of its power; Paradisium's rings crashed down into the ocean below, interrupting the fight with a massive tidal wave. .|left]] As the ocean rose, Ellpagg and Carver took their fight airborne unto the tallest mountain in the Aetherium. As the last ring of Paradisium fell, Carver used a hidden Hethian power to summon forth a massive, dragon-like beast. The beast fought Ellpagg and nearly killed him, until a massive serpent-like creature rose up from the ocean, revealing itself to be one of the guardians of Paradisium. The serpent fought the dragon as another beast, resembling a stag (the Guardian of Arkaissa), showed up and healed Ellpagg. Confused and enraged, Carver went to attack the stag, but was interrupted when a ''third Guardian showed up: Gilgamesh's personal summons, a golden winged lion. The lion attacked The Carver and fused with Ellpagg, as the other Guardians followed suit. Now at Hethian level, Ellpagg struck down The Carver with a stab through his chest; however, he succumbed to the massive outburst of power and died in the process After Ellpagg's death, The Carver was revived by De'ebo, merging with the Hethe to fight Cedric, Theatre Mask, and Malek. The trio successfully managed to fight off Carver-De'ebo (albeit with Malek being absorbed into Carver's Arkn trap sword); De'ebo was so impressed that he offered to make Cedric a full Hethe. Cedric agreed, on the condition that Ellpagg was revived and joined him (to which De'ebo agreed). Carver and Redgrave went about creating Universe X (which proved fatal to The Carver). Initially outraged, De'ebo accepted that it had been outsmarted, and moved over into Universe X, along with Ellpagg and Cedric (both now raised up to full Hethe), Fab'ras, and Redgrave. God of Battle Ellpagg was now a full Hethe, but unable to wield many of his former powers (as in this new universe, there were no magic strings; hence, the powers of the old Hethe no longer applied). He stayed in hiding, watching over the formation of the new universe and dispersing the relics that Redgrave had brought over, hiding them for questers to find. After the creation of Humanity in the Seeds, he joined Cedric, quietly watching over and guarding the new Humans. It is suspected that he had a hand in the creation of the Risen; however, this is unverified, and is (at best) a rumor. While the neo-Dekn were told Ellpagg's story by Redgrave, it became disseminated over time, with only the basic facts remaining intact. Ellpagg came to be revered as El'lepagi: God of Battle, Beetles, and Mind. After the Dekn came in contact with the neo-Arkn, he became a beloved deity of the Arkn as well, second only to Fab'rasi in importance. El'lepagi (as he became known) is revered as the paragon of Arkn aspirations: a king, a divine being, a warrior, and a creator (i.e. an artist) all in one. Arkn Warriors pray to him and don his medallion before going into battle, and those suffering from mental illness or imbalance will often turn to him for healing, asking him to "take my madness unto your glory." His emblem is a winged sword, a beetle, or a blue eye, and his signature color is cobalt blue. He is also worshiped by the Nagiani, who venerate him as one of their creators under the name "E'lapp" (an interpretation of his name as they overheard it). Alternate Versions Universe E In the new universe created by Azrael's meddling, Azrael appeared during the infancy of the Arkn empire. As Ellpagg came of age, Azrael helped teach him to control his temper and to become more sure of himself. When the time arrived for Ellpagg to be sent into The Infernous, Azrael spared him his torment by agreeing to go in his place. Uriel, Raphael, and Raziel would continue training Ellpagg in Azrael's memory. Spared from the torments of The Infernous (and The Carver's influence), Ellpagg remained sane and uncorrupted. In time, he was able to unlock the full potential of his Hethian blood and master it, becoming a powerful Arknza. Once his training was completed, Ellpagg took Azrael's place among the Paradox Players. He helped to track down the rest of the prophesied Arknza, and helped train them as well. When the time came to face The Carver, Ambriel, Seraphina, and Raguel joined in the fight, as all seven Arknangels came together for the first time. With their fellowship and their powers strong, the Arknza worked together as a united force, and, with Malek's help, were able to defeat The Carver and destroy him permanently. With The Carver dead, Deebo and the Hethe departed from the universe, taking their divine power with them. This granted mortality to the Arknza and deprived them of their Hethian blood, allowing them to live as normal, mortal Arkn. Ellpagg went on to inherit Uriel's throne, becoming the third King of Elysia. He ruled the Arkn for many years, becoming renowned as one of their greatest rulers (second only to his father). When his lifetime reached its end, Ellpagg passed peacefully as his father had before him, knowing that he had lived his life well. Appearance Initially in The Knight Shift, Ellpagg appears as an ordinary young man (resembling Michael slightly), with pale skin, dark hair, and brown eyes. However, upon finding the Dragon Cane, his Arkn form begins to convey itself through blue glowing eyes. Ellpagg frequently dresses in clothing resembling modernized knight's armor. When he wishes to appear more "human", he wears a black, blue-trimmed hoodie and hides his blue eyes with sunglasses (or a glamour). His signature colors are bright blue and gray. Personality Ellpagg inherited his grandfather Gilgamesh's irascible personality. He is hot-headed, impulsive, and temperamental. As a young man, he was highly insecure and unsure of himself, and desperately wanted to prove himself to be more than just a born royal or a knight. He often hid his insecurities behind a cocky attitude; when embarrassed, he tended to lash out in anger. Ellpagg's experiences in the Infernous left him mentally unstable, due to a combination of The Carver's influence and his own PTSD. As a result, he became more erratic, irrational, and volatile, prone to violent acts and sadistic behavior (such as beheading Azrael's teddy bear). It is unknown how much of this was brought on by the Carver's influence, and how much was his own instability. Irregardless, Ellpagg eventually gained some semblance of control over his emotions and his sanity, splitting from Gilgamesh and joining the ArknAngels in their fight against The Carver. So far, it is unknown which (if any) of these personality traits he has retained as a Hethe. Skills and Abilities In addition to the training he received as a knight (which grants him combat and weapons skills, strength, stamina, and agility), Ellpagg possesses all of the standard powers of an Arkn (even after being stripped of his Arkn status). He is able to conjure any sigiled item (including his wings and Dragonier), can teleport to almost any location instantaneously, and is able to possess the bodies of other beings (including humans and other Arkn). He also has the power of Psionics and Telekinesis, an ability normally reserved for Dekn and the Nephilim. Additionally, Ellpagg's Hethian blood grants him the power of Absorption, which allows him to absorb the power and memories of others. After his time in the Infernous, Ellpagg acquires amplified powers over Time and realities; he is easily able to travel between various points on the timelines to track down others in .Reality, and can easily create portals between realities. Notably, he has the extremely rare ability of Shading, which enables him to create duplicates of himself, allowing him to be in multiple places at the same time. As a Hethe of Universe X, Ellpagg possesses all of his previous powers, abilities, and skills from Universe A, plus the divine powers of the Hethe. However, is unable to wield them to their full extent, and cannot use magick (as the Strings are not present in Universe X). In the Universe E timeline, Ellpagg possesses the full powers of an Arknza, and wields them to their full potential. However, he lacks the powers and abilities he acquired during his time with The Carver in Universe A. After the departure of the Hethe, Ellpagg loses his Hethian blood and became mortal (though he still has all the standard powers of an Arkn). Quotes Notes and Trivia Behind the Scenes * Ellpagg was created and portrayed by DeathlyLogic. According to him, the character was inspired by Macbeth and Anakin Skywalker. * According to DeathlyLogic, Ellpagg's look was inspired by Captain Hook from the TV series Once Upon a Time, particularly his dark clothing, slicked-back hair, facial hair, and black eyeliner. * Ellpagg's eyeliner (which appears in several videos) became a running joke amongst Arknverse creators and viewers. Initially, the canon explanation was that Ellpagg wore eyeliner to honor a fallen warrior friend; however, this was later changed so that the eyeliner signifies when Ellpagg is under The Carver's influence. DeathlyLogic had planned a scene for TKS: ET ''where Ellpagg "awakens" from being possessed by The Carver, discovers that the eyeliner is intact, and burns his eyes in a panic while trying to remove it. * DeathlyLogic had originally intended to have Ellpagg turn almost pure evil, only to be redeemed in the final act of the Arknthology (similar to Darth Vader's character arc through the first six ''Star Wars films). While the "Evil Ellpagg" plot was scrapped, Ellpagg's character arc still mirrors Anakin's in many ways: he's a good knight with supernatural abilities who was conceived through the manipulation of energy, is considered the "hope" of his people, is corrupted through the influence of an evil emperor, and turns back to the side of good through an act of self-sacrifice. Trivia and Speculation * Ellpagg is descended from the Hethe Leg'leg (via Gilgamesh). Canonically, this is the reason behind Ellpagg's bad temper, destructive nature, and all-around "asshole" personality: he inherited them from his grandfather (whose lifeforce birthed him). * Ellpagg is stated not be the best fighter. However, in Book of the Mother, ''Ambriel claims that he's "one of the most skilled Arkn in the city"). ('Note:' It's possible that Ambriel only knows what she's ''heard about Ellpagg, possibly the stories that Ellpagg's told about himself (as she also states that he's claimed to have a kill count to rival Raphael's). * Canonically, Ellpagg did develop feelings for The Carver while he was imprisoned. However, they were more akin to Stockholm Syndrome than true love. * Ellpagg has a fondness for 1980s pop music. Canonically, this is due to The Carver playing it constantly while Ellpagg was in The Infernous. (Had The Goners Story gotten off the ground, viewers have seen him sporting an 80s-inspired, "50s revival" greaser look, complete with slicked-back hair and a leather jacket.) * Prior to becoming a full Hethe, Ellpagg is an "absolute zero": a being that contains aspects (or blood) of all four of the main races (Arkn, Dekn, Hethe, and Human), making him all of them, and yet none of them: ** His Arkn blood came from Gilgamesh (who was one of the first four Arkn). ** His Dekn aspect came from The Carver (after Ellpagg absorbed his power). ** His Hethian blood came from various sources, including Gilgamesh (who was descended from Leg'leg), The Carver, and Cedric Kharon (whose arm was temporarily grafted onto Ellpagg). ** His human aspect came from his connection to Michael Knight, who was also sired by The Carver and shared the same blood. (DL admitted that this connection was tenuous and wasn't well-plotted, as many other Arkn were also sired by The Carver.) * It is unknown when Ellpagg rescued Azrael and hid him away at the start of Existence. However, it most likely occurred some time after Michael sided with the Dekn. Gallery Knight4.png|Ellpagg as he appears in 1 The Knight (TKS). EllpaggMC0.png|Ellpagg's appearance in My video. TheKnight.jpg|Ellpagg as he appears in I have to shoot myself in the face. Ellpagg1.png|Ellpagg as he appears in Finale Paradise Lost. EllpaggWings.png|Ellpagg with wings. EllpaggMask.jpg|Ellpagg departing from Azrael. Ellpagg & Delphar Fight 3.gif|Ellpagg and Delphar battle in the Garage. References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Arkn Category:Arknza Category:Hybrids Category:Hethe Category:Males The Warminds Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Undead Individuals Category:Possession Victims Category:Defectors Category:Rulers Category:Criminals Category:Mentally-Ill Individuals Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Hethe (Universe X) Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Universe E Category:Universe X